Survival of the Anime
by Raven and Angel
Summary: Reuploaded! Raven takes random anime characters and forces them to play Survivor! What will happen? Serious Hiatus


Survival of the Anime

By: Raven

Disclaimer: Must I? Well, fine. I don't anime Phooey.

Chapter I: The Killer House

Yusuke trudged up the mountain side, moaning, and groaning, his hair un-gelled because of how early is was. Technically, the sun was rising. But then again, if Raven hadn't invited them, they never would've come. Yusuke knew her powers through the Fear Factor game. It was crazy. Jump off the Empire State Building and see how close one of your organs land. Hah! And the prize, 15k of gold coins? Fifteen thousand _chocolate _coins.

Anyhow, Botan had pretty much kicked them all out of bed.

(111)

Inu-Yasha and Kagome were arguing over nothing. They never noticed the faint trickled of smoke. No, but then...

POOFY!

Shippo clambered out of the bushes, thinking that Inu-Yasha and Kagome had reached a solution. No one...

"Kagome? Inu-Yasha? Kagome! KAGOME!"

POOFY!

"Where's that ignorant half-brother of mine?" Growled Sesshomaru.

POOKIE!

(111)

"Raven! Stop messing up the story!"

"Well, sorr-ee for trying to make it _funny._"

"Good point. But still, don't do that one thing like last time..."

"I won't I won't!"

(111)

'Dear Mr. Naraku,

'You have been invited to a boring, talk about nothing political meeting. Just put your finger here...' Naraku did so.

POOPIE!

(111)

"RAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEN!"

"Um...Typo?"

"AARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

(111)

Thunder roared and lightning crackled, and earthquake shook the foundation of the house, as a lone wolf howled into the dark night...

"Raven! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Yusuke demanded of the Almighty Authoress.

"Ouch. That hurt, Yusuke, that really hurt," She mocked horror and placed a hand over her heart. "But very well, I will explain as soon as...the rest of the lug-heads come in." Raven waved vaguely at the door where Hiei and Kuwabara were fighting. A long line of people were outside.

"Oh, and yes, a few more guests are due to arrive momentarily..."

POOPIE!

POOFY!

POOFY!

POOKIE!

In that order (you may look at the top to which sound belonged to which person(s). First arrived Naraku, and then Inu-Yasha and Kagome, and then Shippo, and then Sesshomaru. A full argument broke out.

"Naraku! What are you doing here!" Kagome demanded.

"I was told I was invited to an important nothing political meeting!" Naraku demanded haughtily.

"Important nothing polit...?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Inu-Yasha."

"...What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come voluntarily."

"RAVEN! WILL YO JUST EXPLAIN...!" Yusuke shouted warily.

"Hm...Considering the idiots are finally inside, and the others"—she motioned to Inu-Yasha and the others—"I suppose I will explain. Yusuke, remember how I forced you to play Fear Factor along with Inu-Yasha?"  
Yusuke and Inu-Yasha both nodded slowly. "Well, I invented 'Survival of the Anime' to amuse myself once more. You will all play or else—"

Shishi snorted with laughter. "You? How could a _child_ like you tell us what to do? He stressed the word 'child'. Yusuke looked at Raven, quiet worried. Kurama could tell something bad was going to happen. Something, very, very, very bad.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Waving her hands like a dervish, black lightning struck down on Shishi. He coughed out some soot and ash. "BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She cackled like crazy.

Touya and Jin exchanged nervous glances; Chuu was still drunk (he's been drinking). Rinku was playing with yo-yos, not really paying attention. Hiei stopped glaring at Kuwabara for a minute to stare at Shishi, and Kuwabara was starting to scream like a girl and yell hysterically.

"HELP! HELP! THIS GIRL'S A MANIAC! HELP HELP HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Shut up Kuwabaka, or else you're next." Raven glared at Kuwabara. Raven brightened, "Now while you're here, I suggest you go refresh yourselves. Of course, this house was built here for a reason. Any of you leave and the house will go over the edge. Right, there is enough room for all of you, each with a private bathroom. There is a kitchen, library, exercise room, and 'The Room'!" The last two words she said were hushed.

"Well, then. I'll be leaving for my room! See you soon, and the Survival of the Anime will get underway!" Raven giggled, and jumped down from her seat, and rushed off to her room. Kurama stared at where she had jut been.

"Well, she was informative at the least."

_End. IT'S BACK! I RE-UPLOADED IT! For all you voters out there, send you replies to me through e-mail. Who shall be kicked off? Please send an e-mail to me telling me so, but leave a review. Thank you. And if you haven't noticed, I made it longer than the original version. I'll see if I can find the original in my mass of floppies somewhere. T.T Please review, thank you. Do so and I'll update faster._


End file.
